


A Long Way Down

by Nightstag



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstag/pseuds/Nightstag
Summary: 給予所有人自由並非Grindelwald的真正計劃。短篇。BE。主要及非主要角色死亡。部長有一堆私設。





	A Long Way Down

 

無人能料及，當初受各方追捕、狼狽落網的黑巫師在這轉瞬數年間已將近掌控了全局。  
  
各地不願屈服的巫師暗地聚集在唯一未受波及的美國，想利用黑巫師對這個曾擒獲他的地方的顧慮掙取時間準備殊死反擊，設計陷阱試圖把黑巫師與他的心腹一網打盡，這倒是方便了Grindelwald一舉剷除他的反對者。當MACUSA陷入烈火中，所有反抗的微小希望也連同這最後的堡壘煙滅。  
  
對著有任何異心的人，黑巫師都不會留下半個活口。  
  
放過將來可能打敗自己的敵人是不智愚蠢的行為。  
  
Graves清楚這一點，但他奢望他今天與闊別多年的同僚再會並不是基於肅清一切的目的。  
  
他對他們的驚恐和憤怒嘆氣，他與這個世界也改變了許多，他們卻沒有改變，依然抱著強烈得致命的正義不放。  
  
另一件不變的事情是Picquery望向他的目光。  
  
「我知道你仍在這裡，Percival。」她肯定地道，儘管氣喘吁吁地守在主席座位前，她毫不慌張，堅定地凝視停下逼近的Graves，眼中溢於言表的信任與他久遠的記憶重合。她不論是在面對敵隊壓倒性的攻勢下鼓勵她的搜捕手時，或是在對危險罪犯的追捕中望向她的副手時，也抱著這種沒絲毫猶豫的信任。  
  
Graves再次嘆氣，彷彿能藉此吐出苦澀的感覺。無論如何，他現在已不可能回應她的期望拿下金探子和罪犯。「我沒有受奪魂咒控制，妳能看出的。我做的一切都是我自願的。」  
  
「這麼多年的時間足以讓他把你變成傀儡，是他使你認為你所做的是正確的事情。」  
  
Graves失笑，「什麼是正確什麼是錯誤？妳在妨礙我們得到更好的未來，然而妳認為妳是在做正確的事情。」他低下頭，以鼻裡的氣音嘲笑，又可惜地注視對方，「別阻礙我們，Seraphina。若妳能開竅的話，我可以讓他留妳一命，畢竟妳是我最好的朋友。」  
  
凌厲的目光已足以替Picquery狠狠地回拒。「但你並不是我認識的Percival。」  
  
Graves沒往Picquery藏在身側、握得更緊的魔杖投放注意，他知道這段對話是對方用來掙取時間恢復魔力的方法，仍是繼續接話：「妳了解的是那個年幼天真的學弟，妳不了解我。就在我畢業的那年一切也扭轉了。」他微微撇開臉，臉頰繃緊，「我猜妳還記得──直至現在，所有人依然記得，那畢竟是魔法界最轟動的揭秘，我的父親居然利用職權瞞下了他的外遇、他與一個莫魔生下的孩子……我在一夜裡變成了最大的笑話，我沒法忍受那些誹議和取笑，我在畢業後離開了美國，就在那時遇到了他。」  
  
他頓了頓，因回想中那個熟悉的身影不自覺地勾起嘴角。那時的遊歷是他最快樂的時光。後來他在家族連串的咆哮信轟炸下不得不回美國接受正氣師的訓練，不捨地與對方暫別了，但他從沒有忘記他們談及過的、為了所有人自由的計劃。  
  
此刻他們就只差一步。  
  
Graves從記憶中回神，望回來，對自己終於能坦白而感到舒坦，「我打從一開始就是他的間諜。」  
  
「這不可能。」Picquery低喃，像是在說服自己，「你根本沒有原因跟他合作。他給你植入了虛假的記憶，讓你信以為真。」  
  
「也許。不過妳如何解釋，若沒有他的情報，我能在高峰時期獨自把牢房填滿大半、將犯罪率壓到前所未有的低嗎？沒他的協助，我這個牴觸了保密法的混血能在這個滿是死守那『神聖』法律的愚人的政界裡爬得這麼高、能在短短幾年間迅速恢復家族的名聲嗎？」  
  
Picquery瞪著眼，似乎找不到反駁，她說：「有很多方法能恢復你家族的聲望，與黑巫師同流合污絕對不是其中一種。」  
  
「的確，我最初是為了這一點而接受他的提議，但不久後我意識到他的理念是有多重要，我們不能再這樣毫無尊嚴地苟且偷生下去。那些死人的虛榮完全不及我們的未來重要。」  
  
「你錯了，大錯特錯，他根本不在乎讓我們得到自由。」Picquery憤恨地搖頭，靠近Graves一步，「Percival！難道你看不出這個謊話下的真正意圖、看不出他偽裝下的惡毒嗎？停下來，你還有機會回頭的。」  
  
這顯然是太遲了。  
  
Graves確實依言回看，熟識以及陌生的身影倒臥在四周，死亡的陰暗氣息在他們之間徘徊，會議廳中只有最中央是一片明亮，他深愛著的人、他的Lord站在那裡，宛如沐於耀眼陽光中的神祗。  
  
他不由得因這個景像而心生愛慕，再一次地臣服於對方的注視下。  
  
他緩慢地望回來，如著魔般目光顯得渙散。  
  
「我們有更好的未來，為何我要回頭？」  
  
突然的閃光朝Graves迎面衝來，他反射性彈走這用盡全力的攻擊，狠下心轉動手腕甩出奪命咒，Picquery及時側身避開，但她已失去了最後反抗的機會，最終在接連的綠光中倒下。  
  
世界的版圖完成了。  
  
Graves仍屏著氣，像預料有誰會從屍體間偷襲他們，但這裡只有虛空。  
  
他終於理解他們真的取下了最後一城，忍不住顫抖，他們成功將這壓迫所有人的一切推翻……  
  
「為了更美好的未來，Percy。」Grindelwald從後摟著Graves的腰，往他的臉頰印上一吻。  
  
「我知道，Gel……」Graves小心地轉身，不想離開戀人的懷抱。他笑著凝視對方，「我們將會創造更好的未來。」  
  
Grindelwald瞇眼輕笑，撫摸Graves的後頸，「你幫助了我很多，Percy，我在第一眼看見你時已知道了。你很有才華，也很漂亮，只是，可惜了。」  
  
「什麼……可惜？」Graves隱約嗅到不對勁的危險氣味，但它們隨即由對方的香水味和輕吻蓋過。  
  
「是時候讓我告訴你一些事情，親愛的。我還不想讓其他人知道，答應我別說出去。」得到Graves的點頭，Grindelwald又笑著給予一個吻，然而他睜開眼睛時異色的眸子裡充斥著冰冷的惡意。「不會有『我們』，Percy，能站在頂端的就只有純血。我已經不需要你了，骯髒的混血。」  
  
Graves尚未能理解對方的話，他的世界就隨綠光分崩離析。  
   
   
   
 

   
   
   
FIN  
這是知道GG真正意圖而受到衝擊後的產物……下次來甜的，如果無意外的話。

 

 


End file.
